poof!
by sayopiyo
Summary: natsume is the black cat of alice gakuen but in actual fact he is a real cat, since he is being curse by the animal spirit what will happen from now on as he is trying to keep his secret? NatsuMikan slightly HotaRuka
1. new transfer student

* * *

sayo: i DO NOT own gakuen alice, the story below is being inspired by fruit basket but its not the same

* * *

Natsume P.O.V

Do you know the 12 sign of zodiac actually originated from Chinese geomancy? It was a bunch of digits used for calculating and recording time. But later on, it was incorporated into fortune telling and astrology. It totally does not related to animal… but nobody actually know when or how the animals eventually came to be associated with the Chinese zodiac. But regardless of that I'm never was a part of it from the start. My life was as usual, ever since I've discovered I have fire Alice and was practically capture into an academy called Alice gakuen, I'm being force into doing these mission. It's not like I don't like it but I don't really have any choice. I have to protect my best friend, ruka who have baby blue eyes and blonde hair. You may ask what I look like well I have crimson eyes and raven hair. I and ruka even have our own fan club I totally hate them. If they hug me, my secret will be out. You guys may ask what secrets I have. But I'll tell only you since I practically won't be seeing you, I'm the cat from the zodiac story and to be true I'm a black cat. Being possessed by these animal spirits ever since I was young, when I'm hug by an opposite sex I tend to transform into a black cat. There are 12 other people who are being possessed by these animal spirits too but I never really seen them in my life. You will ask if I didn't see them how do I really know what happen to me? Well I check many books and technology is great now so I'm always finding ways to break the curse and those who are possessed by the animal spirit also do take over their looks though like their hair colors. To be true I don't speak much to people, even ruka so I guess I will stop talking to you guys too.

Normal P.O.V

The door for a certain class slams open revealing a 7 years old boy with grey hair and hazel eyes with a little bear in his hand.

"onii-chan" the boy ran to natsume. Natsume pick him up and put in on his lap.

"nani youchi?"

"I miss onee-chan"

a girl with seaweed hair style hair namely, sumire, president of natsume and ruka fan club heard this. She quickly walk towards the little boy.

"I'll be your onee-chan" with a smile _now I can get close to natsume-sama _she thought.

"get away ugly, I don't want an old hag to be my onee-chan"

"Natsume-sama" she pleaded but only got her hair burn by natsume.

The door later slam open again, but a blonde haired teacher, namely narumi-sensei, wearing frilly clothing came in (and I must say his a guy).

"ohayo minna, today we have a transfer student, lets welcome mikan-chan"

a brunette with auburn hair that is let down and chocolate colored eyes came in.

"ohayo minna, sakura mikan hope to get alone well with everyone" she smiled

hijiri youchi the 7 years old boy jump out of natsume lap and ran to the brunette.

"onee-chan?"

"you-chan? Is that you?" mikan said but later saw the bear in his arms.

"you-chan I miss you, you still have that bear I make for you all the time?"

"ya" youchi said , mikan than hug youchi tightly.

The class was shocked. But one of the boys manage to ask.

"but his hijiri youchi and your mikan sakura how can u be his onee-chan?"

"we have the same mother but different father"

"ooo" the class said.

"well if everything is settle there is a sit beside natsume-kun that is empty you can sit beside him" narumi-sensei said

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the class shouted and especially sumire.

"sensei, I won't allow this" sumire said.

"well that's what I decided and you cant do anything about it, I'll leave the rest of the things to Iinchou than adieu."

Mikan than walk to her sit but sumire held her legs out and trip and falls on natsume.

_what will happen? will natsume secret be out? stay tune to the next chapter.._

**to be continue ...**

* * *

sayo: minna **review please** give me more suggestion on how the stories should goes till the next chapter sayonara :)

* * *


	2. poof?

* * *

sayo: thx to neko246 and duriansan for the reviews though this story may not be nice .

* * *

Mikan falls on natsume but strangely enough his not transforming? 

"weird" natsume said

"what's weird?" mikan said.

"nothing"

natsume P.O.V

_why isn't I transforming? Is the curse broken? That's impossible I can still that its there so why isn't I transforming? Unless …_

normal P.O.V

mikan stands up on her feet, with her hand held on youchi's.

"what did you do that for? Its lucky since I'm the one who falls down and not you-chan, what will you do if his hurt or injured, permy" mikan said to sumire while give a deadly glare at her. But that doesn't scare the president of natsume and ruka fan club.

"well that's just a little warning if you get too close to natsume-sama or ruka-sama and who do you think you are calling permy?"

"wait, where do you think you are going come back here"

Deciding that this will not end mikan decided to just walk back to her sit and chat with youchi. Mikan was at her sit with youchi on her lap, she was sitting beside natsume with his manga covering his face but he is actually wide awake thinking about what had happen just now.

"you-chan sorry to leave you alone for all this years, I wanted to come to this academy earlier but mum just won't let me" mikan frowned.

"don't worry onee-chan I still have natsume nii-chan to keep me company after all this years, and its not mum's fault for not letting you to come here earlier, she is lonely herself, it must pain her since she can't hug her precious son especially when she hugs me I turn into a rat"

"you-chan…"

"anyway onee-chan is now here and it really makes me happy" youchi said giving his sweetest smile. (awww… isn't he cute I really wanna hug him)

"but you did avoid females right? Cause if you didn't they sure know your secret"

"yeah I did avoid them by using my alice… but they are very annoying they even make me a fan club"

"demo… you-chan you do know that your body is weak right? You get asthmatic attacks easily"

"don't worry I don't usually use it I would normally just give them my deadly glare sometimes natsume nii-chan also help me"

"alright than now than I'm here I'll protect you too"

"nee-chan I'll protect you too, just now I was afraid that you secret is out too, but I wonder why didn't you turn into that small little tiger when you falls on natsume nii-chan"

"erm …. This I'm not sure too but I do know that we are being curse by animal spirits, but for now lets find something to eat I'm hungry"

"sure nee-chan"

and the both of them left the classroom.

but they didn't know that a certain fire caster is listening to the entire conversation…

what will natsume do now that he know that there are people out there that is same as him?

**to be continue...**

**

* * *

**sayo: minna review onegai ne hontoni arigato to those who spend your times reading this fic review onegai since i'm running out of ideas soon so please review to give in more ideas :)

* * *


End file.
